Electro-mechanical spatial light modulators have been designed for a variety of applications, including image processing, display, optical computing and printing. Optical beam processing for printing with deformable mirrors has been described by L. J. Hornbeck; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,992, issued Jun. 24, 1984, entitled "Linear Spatial Light Modulator and Printer". A device for optical beam modulation using cantilever mechanical beams has also been disclosed; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,435, issued Jan. 8, 1985 to M. E. Banton, entitled "Multiple Array Full Width Electro-Mechanical Modulator," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,593, issued Aug. 26, 1997 to C. D. Engle, entitled "Linear Electrostatic Modulator". Other applications of electro-mechanical gratings include wavelength division multiplexing and spectrometers; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,536, issued May 26 1998 to A. J. Ricco et al., entitled "Electrically Programmable Diffraction Grating".
Electro-mechanical gratings are well known in the patent literature; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,009, issued Mar. 8, 1977 to W. L. Lama et al., entitled "Reflection Diffraction Grating Having a Controllable Blaze Angle," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,344, issued May 19, 1992 to J. E. Jaskie, entitled "Tunable Diffraction Grating". More recently, Bloom et al. described an apparatus and method of fabrication for a device for optical beam modulation, known to one skilled in the art as a grating light valve (GLV); see U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360, issued May 10, 1994, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Modulating a Light Beam". This device was later described by Bloom et al. with changes in the structure that included: 1) patterned raised areas beneath the ribbons to minimize contact area to obviate stiction between the ribbon and substrate; 2) an alternative device design in which the spacing between ribbons was decreased and alternate ribbons were actuated to produce good contrast; 3) solid supports to fix alternate ribbons; and 4) an alternative device design that produced a blazed grating by rotation of suspended surfaces see U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,610, issued Oct. 17, 1995 to Bloom et al., entitled "Deformable Grating Apparatus for Modulating a Light Beam and Including Means for Obviating Stiction Between Grating Elements and Underlying Substrate". Bloom et al. also presented a method for fabricating the device; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,783, issued Oct. 14, 1997, entitled "Method of Making a Deformable Grating Apparatus for Modulating a Light Beam and Including Means for Obviating Stiction Between Grating Elements and Underlying Substrate".
According to the prior art, for operation of the GLV device, an attractive electrostatic force is produced by a single polarity voltage difference between the ground plane and the conducting layer atop the ribbon layer. This attractive force changes the heights of the ribbons relative to the substrate. Modulation of the diffracted optical beam is obtained by appropriate choice of the voltage waveform. The voltage needed to actuate a ribbon a certain distance depends on several factors including the stress in the ribbon material and the ribbon length. In practice, especially with grating elements that have a large restoring force and are therefore not likely to have stiction problems, the actuation voltage needed to achieve the maximum diffraction efficiency is often larger than can be provided by standard CMOS driver circuitry. It is well known that the ribbon elements of the GLV device possess a resonance frequency which depends primarily on the tension, the elasticity, and length of the ribbons; see for example "Silicon Microfabrication of Grating Light Valves," Ph.D. Thesis, Stanford University 1995, Chapter 3, by F. S. A. Sandejas. The mechanical response of the ribbon elements is damped by the surrounding gas as described in "Squeeze Film Damping of Double Supported Ribbons in Noble Gas Atmospheres," Proc. Of Solid-State Sensor and Actuator workshop, Hilton, Head, S.C., Jun. 8-11, 198, pp. 288-291. This damping depends on the type of gas present and pressure, and determines the width of the resonant peak associated with the resonant frequency of the ribbons.